


For Your Eyes Only

by i_saw_sparks



Category: Big Time Rush RPF
Genre: F/M, Long Distance Relationship, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_saw_sparks/pseuds/i_saw_sparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're all alone, i hope you truly know how bad i wanna be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Eyes Only

The first glimpse he caught of her was the subtle slide of her hand across the CD player as her arm slipped through the partially opened bedroom door. With the rest of her figure still hidden on the other side of the door, familiarity and mystery became intertwined, and Logan’s thoughts raced off in a dozen different directions as he tried to piece together what the surprise she had in store for him could possibly be.  
  
With his hectic, nonstop schedule of touring, recording, filming, and rounds of publicity for his hit television show, Logan had to admit that it was nice to get a moment to himself, a chance to finally just breathe and spend some time with his girlfriend. The girlfriend he admittedly didn’t get to see as often as he would’ve liked.  
  
But on nights like these, he felt reassured that it was all worthwhile, all this struggling to make things last long distance. Every chance he got to see her face, to feel her fair skin against his own, he knew they were making the right decision.  
  
Once her finger finally found the play button, a slow R&B melody floated from the speakers, and Logan could feel his muscles instantly relax. The combination of the smooth music and the steady yet subtle thump of the bass eased every ounce of stress from his features as he lazily swayed back and forth in the desk chair, coffee-colored eyes still focused on the cracked door, searching for another sign of Kandi.  
  
He had to admit, she had a great sense of timing. Almost as if on cue, a bare leg eased through the doorway, revealing a single foot clad in a nude pump. The four-inch heel dug into the beige carpet as she inched further into the room, the ivory silk hem of her robe skimming her upper thigh. A coy smile lingered on her lips as she entered the room. Instead of the mess of unruly chestnut waves he was accustomed to, she had styled her hair into voluminous curls. For a moment, the soft strands fell into her eyes, casting her in a slightly vulnerable light, and as she approached him, Logan noticed something swirled in her honey-brown irises, a side of her that he’d never seen before: bashful.  
  
A gentle peach flush rose to the surface of her cheeks, and though Logan couldn’t deny that there was something about seeing his girlfriend so hesitant, so completely out of her comfort zone, that intrigued him, he couldn’t shake the nagging in the back of his mind that this was all a game. He was playing right into her hands, his stare trained on her as her body flowed along with the music.  
  
With a steady sway of her hips, the collar of her robe had fallen over her shoulders, the silk shimmering almost golden in the dim light as it remained bunched up around her upper arms. Teeth dug into her lower lip as she gauged her boyfriend’s reaction, silently pleased by the way his lips parted as he watched her wind seductively towards the carpet. As she made her way back up, her frame steady despite the pressure on her heels, Kandi let the fabric fall to the floor, nothing more than a glistening pile of silk strewn across the carpet.  
  
The urge to say something, anything, hung at the back of Logan’s throat as his lips fumbled for the right words to say, but every phrase that came to his mind only felt as if it would dampen the mood. Despite his usual careless charisma, he was utterly speechless.  
  
The innocent shade of blush pink that adorned her frame complemented her creamy complexion perfectly. The newly revealed silk negligee hugged each subtle rise and fall of her figure, from the fullness of her breasts, down to the soft arch of her back and the prominent curve of her hips. Palms ran impatiently down his thighs, Logan’s fingers grasping at the extra denim loose around his knees. His deep eyes never strayed from her, a sense of challenge in Kandi’s expression as her thumb traced along the fawn-colored lace that made up the neckline of the lingerie, slowly stroking all of the soft, delicate patches of skin that Logan longed to kiss. Her thumb hooked into the lacey v, giving the fabric the slightest tug before her finger traced a slow and deliberate line between her breasts and down her stomach, wandering only to follow the v of her pelvis.  
  
Logan noticed the song change as her touch reached the hem of her ensemble, carefully easing the identical stretch of lace up her thigh for his eyes to follow. It was a smooth transition, the same soulful male voice crooning a sexy ballad through the speakers, though the beat differed slightly. He watched as she subconsciously mouthed along with the lyrics, her hips rocking to the familiar chorus. Soft specks of glitter caught the light around her, reflecting it in all directions like tiny diamonds strewn across her shoulders.  
  
As her hips continued to roll to the music, fingers tiptoed back up her torso before finally curling around the flimsy strap of her gown and lowering it down her shoulder, all while her stare bore into his. The intensity in her eyes sent shivers down his spine, and Logan couldn’t help but feel the connection between them strengthened. Her brown eyes stared straight through every piece of him, almost as if she could read the lust-driven thoughts running rampant through his mind.  
  
Once one strap fell from her shoulder, the other was soon to follow, and with nothing to hold the fabric in place, it cascaded to the floor. With the exposure of skin, the power of confidence seemed to flood her features. Kandi stepped out of the circle of silk around her ankles effortlessly, her gaze dangling from his as she sauntered towards him. Hips swung with an unbridled desire that would’ve made any Victoria’s Secret Angel envious, a lacey screen in the soft shade of cocoa floating away from her frame with each determined step.  
  
As she stood in front of him, looking down at him, Logan couldn’t keep his gaze from trying to take in every freckle scattered across her shoulders, the dark moles that stood out in a sea of milky white skin down her torso. His tongue slowly ran along his lower lip before his teeth sank into the flesh, biting back the urge to reach out and pull her body close to his own, to press his lips against hers while he explored the familiarity of her body with his touch. And on any other night, he would’ve succumbed to those desires, but there was something different in the air around them, something unspoken in the preparation behind each of her movements, that he couldn’t bring himself to move. This was her night, and though it frustrated him, being teased, he would wait for her to make the first move.  
  
Carelessly, she raked a hand through her hair, and though the gesture disheveled and broke apart some of the curls, it only turned Logan on even more. Before he knew it, she was straddling him, her bare legs wrapped around his waist as the chair swiveled slowly from side to side. With her lips pressed to his neck, her palms of her hands caressing the planes of his chest through his white buttoned-down shirt. Instead of being met by the familiar scent of her coconut body spray, Logan was pleasantly surprised when a stronger aroma filled his nostrils. Hints of gardenia and honeysuckle buzzed around his brain, and he recognized the fragrance as the perfume she’d gotten for her birthday, the more expensive mist that she only wore on special occasions, but even the romantic scent couldn’t compare to the exhilaration of having her warm body against his.  
  
Teeth grazed his earlobe as her hips rolled slowly against his, doing nothing to ease the soft yet persistent throb growing between his hips, and out of instinct, Logan’s hands grasped her hips, his fingers curving into the supple flesh along the back of her thighs.  
  
As she pulled away, Logan could feel the tickling flutter of her eyelashes against his skin, but he was taken aback when the sensation that followed was the sting of her palm against the back of his hand as she smacked it away.  
  
Confusion marked Logan’s features as Kandi leaned closer, her voice a breathless command in his ear. “Look, but don’t touch.”  
  
Logan did as he was told, but she leapt from his lap anyway, kicking off her heels before hurrying over to her nightstand and fishing something from the top drawer. The corners of his lips curved upward in a smirk when she returned to him, the enthralling sensation of her hips circling his radiating throughout his body as he let his eyes fall closed. Her touch drifted down his arm, her thumb and index finger forming a forceful grip around his wrist, but Logan failed to realize exactly what she was up to until he felt the irritating brush of faux fur against his skin.  
  
His once-smug expression vanished as soon as his eyes fell on the pair of fuzzy leopard-printed handcuffs that bound his wrists together.  
  
Without a word, she pulled away, her hips moving slowly and slinking sexily to the music as she danced in front of him. Though this performance was really for him, no one would’ve been able to tell from her expression. Kandi remained distant, withdrawn in a sense, and for a moment, it was as if he wasn’t even there. She was more in tune with her own body and the sounds that flowed forth from the speakers than she was concerned about what her boyfriend thought of her, and that fact only worked to peak Logan’s interest further. Though she cared about him, this wasn’t some forced act prepared simply to please him, and he could appreciate that she got just as much of a thrill out of it as he did.  
  
Her fingertips skimmed the beige carpet beneath her feet before running up the length of her leg, her hand coming to rest along the top of her own thigh as she shot a glance back towards Logan.  
  
“Kandi?” he asked, his tone wavering slightly as he watched her slither between his legs.  
  
Her voice was a whisper as her hands clutched his knees. “What?”  
  
“Tell me.” His gaze flickered around the small space as he continued to speak, his tone lowering suggestively as his eyes finally met hers. “What do you do when you’re here all alone?”  
  
Insecurity flashed in her eyes for a split second, but she brushed the notion away with a swoop of her hair over her shoulder. Leaning forward, she gave the delicate chain between his two cuffs a playful tug. “How about instead of telling you, I show you?”  
  
Once again, Logan couldn’t keep from letting his teeth sink into the flesh of his plush lower lip as he nodded his approval.  
  
Kandi spun him around in his chair before making her way over to her bed, slowly easing her frame onto the mattress and sliding back towards the pile of pillows at the head of the bed. Her shoulders leaned back into the down-filled pillows, her head lolling back into the mound of cotton carelessly as her eyes fluttered closed. Legs splayed open, toes curling against the comforter.  
  
Brown eyes struggled to soak every inch of her in as Logan watched her begin to explore her own body, her fingertips running across the soft flesh along her stomach. French-manicured fingers curled around her bra as she reached up to cup her own breast for a moment, her lips parting as she relished the sensation.  
  
A thumb hooked into the ruffled waistband of her thong as she gave it a tug down her hipbone, letting the silk rest at the top of her thigh as her fingers stroked the sensitive skin that formed a v along the crease of her thigh. As he watched her fingers dip further, caressing the warm flesh that surrounded the teeny strap that made up her underwear, Logan couldn’t help but tremble, his mind getting ahead of him as he fought the urge to leap from the chair and join her. Flooded with impatience, his cuffed hands raked up and down his thighs in hopes of providing both a distraction and the friction that he desired so desperately.  
  
As she continued, the soft, needy noises spilling from her lips proved to be too much for him to handle, and with his hands still bound, Logan made his way over to her, kissing her urgently. Her fingers laced through his hair, stroking his neck as her touch traversed his chest, eventually coming to land on the chain between his wrists. Logan could hear the metallic clink as she freed him, but with her tongue washing across the seam of his lips, concentrating on anything else seemed to be an impossible struggle.  
  
He began to break in his newfound freedom by letting his hand travel down the length of her thigh, gingerly massaging her knee as he shifted his weight onto the bed. As Logan settled between her legs, his lips brushed against her collarbone, peppering the delicate skin with light kisses as her fingers rubbed gentle circles into his scalp. Pulling away, he made quick work with the buttons on his shirt before letting the crisp white dress shirt fall to the carpet below. Kandi’s fingers made haste exploring every inch of skin along the planes of his chest as her lips dragged at the crook of his neck.  
  
While she was preoccupied, Logan’s palms skimmed her back, his fingers searching for the tiny clasps to her bra. Though the sudden pressure of her lips against his threw him off for a moment, Logan unfastened the hooks with ease, his eyes trained on her as she shed the fabric from her chest, letting the garment become lost in the bed sheets.  
  
Pinning her in between his arms and the mattress, Logan forcefully regained control of the kiss, roughly letting his teeth grate against her bottom lip as her hips cradled his. Lost in the kiss, he could still feel her fingertips tiptoe down his sides, and his hips lurched forward slightly once he felt her grip tighten suddenly around his waist.  
  
Her fingers curved around his erection, and as his lips fell open, Kandi kissed him harder, letting her legs wind around his, forcing their hips closer together in the motion. She palmed him roughly for a moment before her fingers skirted up to unbutton his shorts. Once she had yanked the bothersome material down his hips, her heel butted against his ass, and he nipped her lower lip in response.  
  
Logan broke away, his lips trailing kisses and light bites down her neck as a hand dipped in between them, eager to mimic the movements she’d put on display only moments earlier. His reward came in hearing his own name fall from her lips in desperate pleas. It would’ve been so easy for him to just let go, give in to temptation and allow all of his pent up passion to break loose, but Logan refrained. His lips dragged lazily against her skin as his kisses wandered down her torso, coming to rest just below her navel as the tip of his tongue flicked against the flesh. Kandi let her appreciation be known in the form of rough tugs along the nape of his neck and the painfully slow drag of her nails against his scalp.  
  
The discomfort only edged Logan on. His teeth grazed the flushed skin just above the waistband of her underwear before clenching down on one of the airy ruffles and pulling the fragile fabric down her hipbone. Kandi wriggled against the mattress, hands grasping at the sheets as she felt the warmth of his tongue as it wavered against her skin in deliberately tempting strokes. When his slow kisses came to a close, the curve of his fingers against her replaced the pleasurable sensation, and she couldn’t help but seek out more of that friction, her back arching up off the mattress so that her hips crashed into his.  
  
Though Logan wanted to continue teasing her, he was definitely capable of taking the hint as he slipped out of his boxers. The immediate skin-to-skin contact was absolutely enthralling, and it was then that Logan allowed himself to go crazy, any sense of hesitation falling to the wayside. Each kiss was frantic, their lips grappling against each other with every violent thrust. It had been way too long since their last intimate encounter, and it showed in the sense of desperate urgency that echoed throughout each and every single one of their motions. Their teeth gnashed together, their hipbones colliding harshly, and before either of them knew it, it was over, and they were sweaty and panting, entangled in the disheveled sheets.  
  
Logan watched as the rise and fall of her chest began to come to a slow, wrapping his arms around her as she beamed up at him.  
  
“Ya know, I’ve actually never done that before,” she confessed as she clasped his hand against her chest.  
  
Logan’s response came in the form of a scoff. “What are you talking about? We’ve done _that_ plenty of times.”  
  
She gave his shoulder a playful shove before providing him with an explanation. “Nah, I know that, moron. I mean I’ve never actually stripped for a guy before. You’re so lucky.”  
  
Logan rolled his eyes, but his hold around her shoulders tightened. “Well, if it makes you feel any better, you’d never know.”  
  
“You’re so funny,” she shot back, but she couldn’t hide the first few hints of a smile that tugged at the corners of her lips. “But seriously, only for you, Logan. Only for you.”  
  
His lips met hers in a playful kiss, and he knew that no matter how difficult it was, he’d never be able to give what they had up.


End file.
